The Wings
The Wings are an administrative military role that works together with the Sultan and the rest of the Seroran government on matters of military and defense. Each Wing represents a branch of the military - together the four Wings represent the wings of Alya. The Wings are a limited rank, and require a monthly activity check. Overview The Wings are an ancient rank that was recently re-established. Back in ancient Sedo, the Wings were the mortal leaders of the Seroran people, and after the departure of Alya, they became the generals of the military branches. The rank was reinstated in autumn 1701 during the tenure of Sultan Jibriel. All of the Wings share the same basic duties: to direct the Seroran military, and advise the Council and the Sultan on matters of military nature; whether it be simply the needs of their own branch of the military, or actions of the whole military. Their advice is most needed during conflict, but their knowledge is valuable during peacetime as well. The Wings may sit in at any government meeting, but they can not vote; they are there in an advisory capacity only. In addition to acting as military advisers, the Wings are generals of their own branch of the military, and hold administrative duties towards the soldiers under their command. Warder Wing The Warder Wing has the smallest branch out the Wings, and due to the nature of the work the Warders do, is the most tied to the capital and current whereabouts of the Sultan and the Council. In addition to the general duties of the Wings, they: * Oversee the training and combat readiness of the warders * Brief warders on government matters so they are well informed * Appoint warders to specific officials * Discipline warders for misconduct * Appoint and remove warders from the position as necessary Fury Wing The Fury Wing is always a pegasus, like all Furies. They spend a lot of their time in the capital, but occasionally travel out of the city to take part in important missions. In addition to the general duties of the Wings, they: * Oversee the training and combat readiness of the Furies, where necessary * Cooperate with screamers and their Wing for accurate map data and intel * Receive reports of thunderbird and sandhawk threats and respond to them * Form and help outfit flight teams for missions * Direct Furies onto missions all around Sedo * Assign Furies to labor guard duty Skirmisher Wing The Skirmisher Wing directs the largest and most scattered branch of Serora’s military. This unique challenge demands excellent communication and organization skills. In addition to the general duties of the Wings, they: * Oversee the training and combat readiness of the skirmishers, where necessary * Cooperate and coordinate with screamers and their Wing for accurate map date and intel * Assign skirmisher triads to traveling bands and trading caravans * Collect reports from their skirmishers about problems all around Sedo * Solve conflicts within triads or reassign skirmishers to new triads as necessary Screamer Wing Like the screamers themselves, the Screamer Wing’s main duty is to gather and coordinate intel, rather than direct combat. In this role, they are the intelligence officer of Serora. In addition to the general duties of the Wings, they: * Oversee the training and combat readiness of the screamers, where necessary * Cooperate and coordinate with the other Wings to share intel and maps * Assign screamers to scout out specific target areas * Gather reports from screamers and compile data * Communicate threats to the other Wings, the Council and the Sultan Appointment and Requirements The Wings are selected by the Sultan. They are individuals trusted by the Sultan, and with experience from the branch of military they now seek to lead. They should be experienced combatants and honest advisers. The Wings serve until they resign, or are dismissed by the Sultan. The requirements for becoming a Wing are as follows: * Must be 25 or older * No major or recent criminal history * Must have experience in their branch of the military Current Wings * Valeera - The Warder Wing * Tamaras - The Fury Wing * Isis - Skirmisher Wing * Adelita - The Screamer Wing Rank Rewards * 25 AP: You walk in the steps of the ancients, and your nation depends on you. Choose a tier 1 talent early if you’d like. * 50 AP : Once a warrior, always a warrior. For your service to Serora and her people, receive a Spear and a Shield. Fight on, Wing of Alya. * 75 AP: In your line of work, you need to be both a convincing warrior, and a strategic mind. For your dedication, receive +15SP to either wisdom or strength. * 100 AP: Being a general can be lonely at times - you hardly have time for work in the field anymore. To keep you company, and if your familiar slot is empty, choose a Serora Mythical or Rare familiar. Category:Serora Category:Ranks